


Pleasant Company

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, comfort sex?, i'm not sure that's actually what it's considered, uhmm slight mention of she who shall not be named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's lonely and calls up Niall to keep him company. Sex ensues (as well as a few pesky feelings). That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Company

“Niall, can you come over... _please_?” Harry pleads, his hand tight around his cellphone as he stares at the paused movie on his television. “Lou's out with _her,_ ” he explains before Niall can question why.

“Sure, love,” Niall responds quickly, “just let me get my shoes and keys and I'll be to you in a minute.”

Harry sighs in relief, shoulders slumping, “thanks, Nialler, I owe you one,” he mumbles, “see you when you get here then.” He hangs up, not waiting for Niall's response, and tosses his cell onto the coffee table, sprawling his limbs across the couch while he waits for Niall to arrive. Harry lets his eyes slip closed as he waits. 

“Honey, I'm _home_!” Niall shouts minutes later as he bangs on the door loudly. 

“It's open!” Harry shouts back, startled out of his thoughts and into shuffling around on the couch so that he's slouched in the corner, leaving ample space for Niall. 

“You know,” Niall starts as he walks into the flat, careful to lock the door behind him, “leaving that open is dangerous in this neighborhood. I hear that there's this guy that sneaks into the flats of pretty young things and eats all of the food in sight.”

Harry lets out a snort of laughter, “Sounds terrible, honestly, what a loon.”

“'s'alright,” Niall grins back, dropping onto the couch and tugging Harry's legs across his own, “I'll protect you from the weirdo snacker,” he says, squeezing Harry's thigh tightly, right above his knee.

“My hero,” Harry teases, eyelashes fluttering and grinning widely, dimple in full view, “however shall I repay you?”

“Well...,” Niall raises an eyebrow, playing along. “I can think of a few things,” he says after a short pause, his fingers tracing nonsense patterns on Harry's thigh, closer to the inseam than it was only minutes before. 

Harry lets out another snort of laughter and questions, “Wow, when did this turn into a cliched porno?” 

“It's called a cliché for a reason, Haz, that usually means that it's worked more than once,” Niall points out, his fingers slowly brushing against Harry's zipper, nails scratching lightly at the denim covering his upper thighs. “Besides,” he continues, “Lou's out with _her_ , might as well make him regret that decision if we can.” 

Harry hums in agreement as he leans toward the blond and raises a hand to carefully tug the snapback off his head with a slight grin. “It would certainly make me feel better,” he agrees, shifting around so that he's straddling Niall's lap, one hand holding the snapback carefully and the other twisted in the small strands of hair at the back of the blond's neck. 

“O' course it would,” Niall says sagely, hands resting tightly around Harry's hips, “Loads better.” He grins one more time before leaning forward and tilting his head, pressing his lips to the curl haired male's gently at first and then with more purpose as Harry lists toward him, fingers tightening in his hair. “Bed?” Niall questions as Harry pulls back, lips slick and as red as his cheeks. 

“No,” Harry replies, settling more comfortably onto Niall's lap, “Right here, I want him to be able to tell what happened while he was gone.” 

Niall lets out a sound that, if questioned about, he would deny until the ends of the earth as Harry drops his head and starts mouthing at his neck, tongue and teeth leaving their mark. “Alright,” he agrees quickly, hands sliding under Harry's shirt to his shoulders, scratching lightly until Harry pulls back and he's able to tug the shirt over his head and toss it over the back of the couch, his own joining it shortly after. “Lube? Condoms?” he asks, lips trailing over Harry's newly exposed shoulder to his collar bone, and fingers pressing into his hips hard enough to bruise. 

Harry drops Niall's snapback onto the pile of shirts on the floor and flails his arm, hand reaching between two cushions to pull out a bottle of lube. “Here, don't need a condom, I trust you,” he responds, pushing the bottle into the Irishman's hand and grinding down slightly in an attempt to relieve some pressure. 

“ _Fuck,_ Haz,” Niall groans, fingers spasming around the plastic bottle. “Pants, they've gotta go,” he demands, pushing at Harry until he manages to stagger to his feet, the both of them scrambling to shuck their trousers and pants in a matter of seconds before Harry climbs back onto Niall's lap. Harry lets out a whimper as he feels the heat of Niall's cock against the curve of his ass and presses his mouth to Niall's harshly, teeth biting down on his bottom lip and forcing a cut off moan out of him. 

Harry rotates his hips slowly, hands gripping Niall's shoulder as they kiss, before he pulls away to whimper, “ _please_ , Niall, I need you.” 

Niall reaches blindly for the lube and manages to crack the cap off and slick his fingers all while kissing Harry's chest, lips grazing his nipples lightly. He works his way up Harry's chest, his mouth ending up pressed tightly against Harry's as a single finger slides into the curly haired male, tight around Niall's finger. “Fuck, so tight,” he mumbles easing that finger out a few times before adding another, scissoring slightly as he pushes the fingers into Harry. 

“ 'm ready, c'mon, I wanna feel you tomorrow,” Harry says impatiently, grinding back against the fingers pressing into him. He reaches behind himself and wraps a hand around the base of Niall's cock arching his back as Niall's slides his fingers out and the head of his cock presses tightly against his hole. 

Letting out a quick breath as he feels the hot pressure against the tip of his cock, Niall holds his hips achingly still as Harry slowly works himself down, bottom lip held firmly between his teeth. “ _Harry,_ ” Niall breaths out, fingers tight and bruising around Harry's hips as he fully sits on the blond's cock, choked off gasp falling from his pink lips. Harry leans forward, one hand holding onto Niall's shoulder and the other resting lightly against the side of his throat, as he presses their mouths together sloppily, letting out a moan as Niall licks into his mouth, tongue tickling the roof of his mouth. 

Harry rotates his hips once, slowly, before puling himself off of Niall's cock slowly and then dropping down, fingers tightening compulsively around the other's shoulder as the head of his cock taps Harry's prostate. “ _There...fuck_ , I—I'm not going to last very long, I don't think,” Harry manages to gasp against Niall's mouth, one of Niall's hands transferring from his hip to his cock, fingers tight and thumb sweeping at the head as Harry rides him. Niall doesn't respond vocally, instead tightening his grip and twisting slightly on the upstroke, Harry's mouth slipping open as he feels his stomach tighten. “Gonna, _fuck,_ c'mon Niall, wanna feel you come in me, _please,_ ” he pleads, back arching and chest pressing tighter to Niall's as Niall's thumb brushes against the sensitive spot right below the head of his cock at the same time as he thrust up, holding Harry in place so that he's pressing constantly against his prostate. 

Niall clamps his teeth into Harry's shoulder, teeth digging in as he feels Harry tighten around him in orgasm, cum covering his hand and chest as the curly haired male whimpers, eyes scrunched tight and his whole body flush. “ _Shit_ ,” Niall curses, hips twitching a few more times before he too is orgasming, buried deep in Harry and lips pressed to his jaw. They stay like that, pressed together, until Niall is too sensitive, cringing at the friction that simply pulling out creates on against his cock. 

“Niall,” Harry breaths, tucked against the blond's side and wrinkling his nose as he feels the cum sluggishly trailing down his thigh, “Thank you.”

Niall laughs, eyes crinkling and smile wide as he responds, “Harry, you never have to thank me, it's my pleasure.” He turns his head and presses a sweet kiss to the top of Harry's head, curls tickling his nose as he continues, “I know exactly how you feel ya' know, he's doing the same thing to me.”

Harry hums in agreement, “I almost feel bad though, I mean, we have each other, and who does he have? His fake girlfriend that no one actually likes.” He pauses, voice tired as he finishes, “It would be so much easier if he would just come out...I wish he wasn't too afraid to.”

“Me too,” Niall says, voice just as wrecked, “me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing smut because of the time I took off to write my Bandom Big Bang story, I figured I'd just jump in head first. Also, bonus, this is the first story that I've written at school!


End file.
